Servum Meum
by darkandwindingroad
Summary: In the aftermath of the last battle, Harry hopes that he can finally be free. Two witches, a life debt, and a rapidly changing world mean that instead he has two slaves and no idea what to do next.


**Servum Meum**

 **Chapter One- The Aftermath of Battle**

A/N: This is set just after the battle of Hogwarts, and pretty much follows canon until that point, apart from Bellatrix not dying. Not beta-d, so if anyone is interested, let me know.

Warnings: rated M for a reason, will contain BDSM, slavery, sexual scenes. May contain some bashing.

Harry PoV

Harry was exhausted, physically, magically, and emotionally. He surveyed the wrecked great hall, the place he had once thought of as home and sighed. He'd certainly grown up a lot since he was eleven; he'd seen so much death, so much suffering. He wished he could cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

Ron and Hermione were clustered with the rest of the Weasleys around Fred's body. McGonagall was carefully levitating the bodies of the fallen light side into the corner of the hall, laying them carefully side by side. Ginny looked towards him, eyes bright with tears, as he watched Remus being placed next to Tonks, her hair shocking pink, even in death. Harry looked away.

The death eaters that had survive were bound in the middle of the hall, Kingsley, and another man that Harry did not recognise. The dark sides dead were scattered around the floor.

Bellatrix Lestrange, who had blood seeping from an open cut on her cheek, sat in the middle of the bound death eaters, was having a whispered argument with her sister, whose usually immaculate appearance was dishevelled. Narcissa's eyes kept darting around the room, presumably looking for her husband and son.

Harry approached Kingsley and nodded to Narcissa's bound form. 'She saved my life, let her go'

Kingsley shrugged, 'I can't do that, she's a death eater, she's going to Azkaban for a very long time'.

'She changed sides' Harry said angrily, Narcissa was shaking with fear. Kingsley turned away.

Harry turned on his heal, when he heard a pitiful sob, 'wait, potter, please' Narcissa called.

He sighed, 'you heard Kingsley, there's nothing I can do'.

Bellatrix PoV

She couldn't believe just how badly she had failed. Not only had she been captured, but her little sister was bound beside her, headed for Azkaban. Bellatrix ignored the pain of her injuries and tried again.

'Cissy you could be safe, you just have to convince him to do the spell, he owes you a life debt.'

'no,' Narcissa hissed back, angrily, 'it's too much to ask, and anyway, would it really be better than Azkaban, I'd have nothing'.

Bellatrix laughed humourlessly, 'you're not cut out for Azkaban Cissy, please, I can't watch this happen to you'.

'then why aren't you trying, your situation is worse than mine. Now have you seen Draco?'

'Not looking for Lucy?' Bellatrix taunted

'I saw him fall, you must have too, if you're suggesting that'

Bellatrix was surprised when potter approached, figuring he'd be too busy mourning or celebrating to think of Narcissa. This was her chance, she thought, half listening to the exchange taking place next to her.

She had been telling the truth, after all, Narcissa would not cope inside the dark fortress, surrounded by dementors. She had always been the epitome of a pure blood lady, perfect manners and looks, brilliant host, even with the dark lord residing in her house. It was no wonder she was there parents favourite, married off to the richest husband, baring a perfect pureblood heir. She had always been Bellatrix's favourite person as well, no matter how much damage her husband, her lord, and Azkaban had done to her mind. Most people thought Bellatrix incapable of love, but that wasn't true. She loved her sister, and she'd do anything to protect her.

Potter was turning away again, leaving Narcissa to her fate, telling Narcissa there was nothing he could do.

'Wait, there is' she shouted.

Potter looked at her in disgust, Bellatrix Lestrange was a proud woman, but she would beg for her sister's life. 'you are lord black, there's a spell you can do'.

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

'you can take ownership of any women of black blood defeated in battle, as long as their husband are dead. You can save her from that place. Please, she won't survive.'

Bellatrix was so caught up in her pleas she missed the foot flying towards her face, catching her nose, and making her howl in pain.

Harry's wand was pointing at the man that had kicked her immediately, spitting red sparks menacingly. 'She's bound, leave her alone' he hissed.

He turned back to Bellatrix. 'How can I trust you?'

Bellatrix tried to stem the blood flowing from her broken nose with her sleeve and spoke in a muffled voice, 'because it would give you complete control, she would be your slave, I wouldn't ask if there was any other way. You owe her potter'

Narcissa, who had been sat in shock since the conversation started decided she had had enough of her sister speaking for her.

'I wont call in the debt for this, It's too much. I would be bound for you for life. Perhaps you will speak at my trail, try to get my sentence reduced' she said quietly.

'and what about you,' Harry asked, turning back to Bellatrix, 'not asking me to use the spell on you?'

'couldn't see it working', Bellatrix smirked, despite the circumstances, 'I doubt ill even make it to Azkaban,' she glanced at the guard that had kicked her, 'and if I do then I know I'll get the kiss. She deserves to be saved'

Narcissa stiffened at the mention of her sister being kissed, 'what if I used the debt to save Bella?' she asked desperately.

'No!' shouted Bellatrix and Harry as a beam of golden light appeared around the three of them.

Harry PoV

Harry could feel all the eyes in the hall on them as the golden light formed a cage encasing them.

Bellatrix was ranting at her sister, 'you should have said both of us, now you're going to end up in Azkaban. Merlin Cissy'.

'What happens if I try to leave the cage' Harry asked.

'I would assume your life is forfeit' Bellatrix returned with a sigh.

'So how do we get rid of it'

'You have to do the spell' she said, with a devastated glance at her sister, 'on me'.

Harry could feel a really big headache coming on, 'is there a way to do it on both of you'.

Both sisters looked up at him hopefully. Bellatrix nodded, 'you have to be touching both of us, while you say the incantation, and you have to focus of your ownership of us.

Harry nodded, 'fine, what's the incantation?'

' _Servum_

 _Meum_ , you should stand over us while you say it, remember to focus on ownership and push as much magic as possible' Narcissa said.

'Here goes nothing', Harry said, as he moved to hold both women's shoulders.

He focused on owning them, and feeling his magic nudging at his fingertips, he pushed it in to the sisters and cried ' _Servum Meum_ '.

A/N: good, bad, made you fall asleep? Please review and let me know.


End file.
